Las dos familias wolf
by lobita-sexy
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en echos reales pero algunos creeran que es ficcion (No es de alpha and omega) Espero les guste la historia de mi familia wolf


**LAS DOS FAMILIAS WOLF**

**Esta es una nueva historia en la que e estado trabajando algunos creeran que es fantasia pero les aseguro que no lo es esta es la historia de mi familia wolf**

**En un lejano bosque existian dos familias muy poderosas con habilidades muy sorprendentes entre ellas el tomar forma de lobos y lycantropos ademas de poseer la abilidad de usar magia **

**La primera de ellas los wolf-elite una de las familias mas nobles y respetadas por todos los seres del bosque siempren mantenian el orden y ayudaban a todos **

**La segunda familia se hacian llamar the wolf-black ellos envidiaban a la otra familia por tener un territorio mejor y ser apresiados por todos**

**Las dos familias aunque rivales siempre vivian en paz y trankilidad cuidando un gran portal que dividia su mundo con el mundo de los humanos ambos lideres portaban una llave magica con la que podian abrir dicho portal**

**Asi pasaron los años en armonia hasta que un dia la familia wolf-elite anuncio a toda su manada que tendrian cachorros todos gritaban de emocion y felicidad por la gran noticia**

**Pero entre ellos un lobo muy estraño gruñia al escuchar la noticia**

**Demonios decia aquel lobo de pelaje rojizo y ojos rojos como la sangre tengo que avisarle a mi lider asi que salio corriendo sin que nadie lo notara asia el territorio de la otra familia**

**Corrio y corrio por mucho tiempo hasta que llego aun bosque muy oscuro y tenebroso se paro junto aun arbol a respirar un poco despues detanto correr cuando derepente fue abordado por tres lobos mas**

**Detengalo grito uno de los lobos asi todos se abalanzaron contra el pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abia desaparecido aquel lobo estraño**

**Que quieren grito el lobo desde lo alto de un arbol**

**Quien eres y por que osas entrar en nuestro territorio grito**

**Soy yo par de inutiles marcos el segundo al mando del lider**

**Los tres lobos pusieron cara de miedo cuando escucharon el nombre del lobo que intentaron atacar**

**Baje del arbol y me acerque lentamente a los lobos que me abian intentado atacar y les dije aver aver alguno de ustedes morira hoy quien sera **

**Lo siento señor soy nuevo patrullando le pido que me perdone le dije temblando y arodillandome ante el**

**Los otros dos lobos se reian de el eres un cobarde no nos matara pero antes de terminar de decirlo ambos cayeron al suelo muertos degollados**

**El lobo que estaba arodillado al ver lo que sucedio empezo a temblar de miedo pero en su mente sabia que si demostraba miedo lo matarian igual que a sus compañeros**

**Bueno bueno ven novato te as ganado el derecho de vivir ven vamos tenemos que darle una noticia al lider dijo en tono frio y tenebroso**

**Estabien señor empesamos a caminar rapidamente asia la cueva del lider de la manada como estaba algo lejos tardamos alrededor de treinta minutos corriendo a toda velocidad**

**Cuando llegamos me dijo en tono firme esperame aqui voy a ablar con el lider y despues iniciaremos con tu entrenamiento entendido**

**Del miedo solo alcanse a decir estabien antes de que entrara ala cueva del lider **

**Pasaron varias horas tanto queme empesaba a quedar dormido cuando escuche alguien caminar asi mi me desperte y volte a ver quien era una estraña loba se acercaba a mi pero algo la diferenciaba a toda la manada era totalmente blanca su pelaje era puro como un angel sin querer me quede mirandola **

**Hasta que senti a alguien moviendome despacio **

**Hola hola grito la loba conteniendo las ganas de reir hay alguien volvio a decir**

**Em si disculpeme señorita no pude dejar de mirar su hermoso pelaje le conteste**

**La loba reacciono sonriendole y que haces aqui pregunto amablemente**

**Estoy esperando a marcos medijo que despues de ablar con el lider me entrenaria le conteste trankilamente**

**Oo ya veo estabien joven lobo toma esto me quite un collar que traia y se lo entrege cuidalo muy bien si eres lo que yo creo el collar brillara cuando telo pongas **

**El joven lobo tomo el lindo collar y se lo puso pero este al aser contacto con el empeso a brillar no tan fuerte **

**La loba asombrada por lo que acababa de suceder le dijo al joven lobo eres el elejido ven con migo tenemos que ablar**

**Pero mi maestro se molestara cuando vea que me fui sin su permiso no quiero que me mate como alos otros ledijo con algo demiedo**

**No te preocupes dijo la loba ven con migo y empezo a caminar hacia el lado occidental del territorio **

**El joven lobo empeso a caminar con la estraña loba **

**Mientras tanto en la cueva de la cabeza alpha dos lobos discutian **

**Señor esta seguro de esto si intentamos atacar ala otra manada iniciaremos una guerra que nos costaria muchas vidas **

**Otro lobo de pelaje negro como la misma noche le contesto si matamos a los lideres sera muy facil matar a los que queden y con matar a los que queden me refieron a todos sin excepcion entendiste**

**Cuando escucho esas palabras le contesto a su lider se refiere a que matemos a las hembras y todos los cachorros señor**

**Asi es contesto no quiero que nadie de esa familia sobreviva cuando tenga la otra llave mandaremos un ataque total contra el mundo de esos primitivos humanos entendiste prepara a todos en un mes atacaremos **

**Entendido señor contesto el lobo y con eso se marcho a buscar a su alumno pero al llegar a donde se supone que lo esperaria se molesto al ver que no estaba cuando intento seguir su rastro el olor de otro lobo pego en su nariz no puede ser dijo con cara de espanto ella a vuelto pero se supone que murio **

**Mientras tanto en la cueva de lacabeza alpha el lobo lider gruñia sin control como es posible que siga viva mande al mejor a matarla se decia es mejor que me prepare destruire tu manada en un mes **

**En el lado occidental del territorio el joven lobo acompañaba a su neva maestras **

**Disculpe cuanto mas falta decia un poco cansado**

**No te preocupes ya llegamos dijo la loba**

**Y que es este lugar es muy bonito lo digo por que casi todo el territorio es sombrio**

**Este lugar es mi espacio personal nadie de corazon malvado puede entrar aqui le conteste empezemos tu entrenamiento **

**Mientras tanto en el territorio de los wolf-elite los lideres descansaban en su cueva hasta que escucharon a alguien correr asia donde estaban ellos **

**El lider de nombre dreck y su compañera luna voltearon a ver quien era **

**En la entrada un lobo muy fuerte respiraba pesada mente señor tenemos un comflicto con el grupo de caza y vigilancia **

**El macho suspiro estabien asi que se levanto y le dijo a su compañera enseguida vuelvo descansa **

**Estabien querido ten cuidado y no tardes le dijo dulcemente **

**Asi los dos lobos salieron corriendo hacia las zonas de alimentacion donde se encontraron con varios lobos discutiendo **

**Silencio grito el lider alo que todos guardaron silencio y prestaron atencion **

**Despues de varias horas pudieron areglar el problema y organizarmuy bien atodos loslobos**

**Caminaba de regreso a mi cueva con mi compañera cuando metope con varios cachorritos que parecian perdidos que tienen ledije**

**Señor nos perdimos salimos con nuestros padres y varios lobos malos nos atacaron mi mama nos dijo que corrieramos asia este lugar y buscaramos a luna **

**Si ella es mi compañera pero como se llama su mama les pregunte**

**Se llama blanca dijo la cachorrita conteniendo las ganas de llorar puede ayudarnos a salvar a mi mama esta en aquella dirrecion**

**Claro que si dijo el macho lanze una granaullido y derepente 4 lobos grandes llegaron corriendo que necesita señor tu cuida a estos cachorros y ustedes tres vengan con migo rapido asi corrieron asia donde la cachorrita les abia dicho**

**Corrieron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una zona boscosa del territorio derepente escuchamos a alguien pedir ayuda rapidamente nos acercamos pero al llegar nos encontramos con mucha sangre deramada y dos lobos tirados uno de ellos pedia ayuda **

**Sigue con vida ayudenme dijo el lider asi se acercaron a revisar ala loba que estaba muy lastimada aqui estamos nose preocupe la revisaron muy detalladamente y notaron que no sobreviviria mucho **

**Por favor mis cachorros fueron a pedir ayuda **

**Si los vimos y estan a salvo no te preocupes lo primero es llevarte con un sanador para que te cures**

**No sobrevivire dijo la loba solo busquen a mi hermana luna y pidanle que los cuide por favor dijo ella con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de cerrar los ojos **

**Todos miraron con tristesa cuando la loba cerraba sus ojos lo que significaba que abia muerto**

**No te preocupes ellos viviran a salvo te lo prometo asi los tres lobos cargaban el cuerpo de la fallecida loba para enterrarla **

**Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que llegaron ala cueva de la sanadora**

**Que pasa dijo la sanadora **

**Traemos este cuerpo para que lo cuides por un momento en lo que preparamos un lugar para enterrarlo ella es la hermana de mi compañera **

**Estabien ponganlo aqui dijo la sanadora señalando un lugar especial**

**Voy por mi compañera y ustedes vayan a buscar a nestor para que prepare todo para enterrarla entienden**

**Estabien asi todos salieron dejando ala sanadora cuidando del cuerpo **

**Despues de una hora ya tenian todo preparado y estaban despidiendose entre ellos dos cachorros lloraban por la perdida de su madre**

**Termiando el entierro todos se marcharon asus respectivas cuevas **

**Señor dijo el cachorrito junto a su hermana donde podemos quedarnos **

**No se preocupen se quedaran con nosotros contesto **

**Asi los dos lobos y los cachorritos caminaron hasta lacueva de la cabeza alpha**

**Ya pasados los dias al rededor de unos veinte dias todo transcurria normal los cachorritos ya se abian acostumbrado a vivir con sus nuevos padres y estaban muy felices que tendrian hermanitos **

**Pero no todo era felicidad en el territorio de los wolf-black ya todos estaban preparados para atacar ala manada **

**Señor ya casi tenemos a todos preparados solo nos falta areglar unos asuntos y saldremos en diez dias dijo el lobo**

**Perfecto los as echo muy bien puedes retirarte dijo el lider**

**Mientras tanto una loba entrenaba en secreto a un joven lobo para lo que se avecinaba**

**Estoy cansado dijo el joven lobo no hemos descansado en dias por favor**

**Estabien descansaremos estos dias ven vamos a comer caminamos hasta una cueva cercana donde teniamos un caribu que abiamos cazado por la mañana cuando terminamos de comer nos acostamos un momento a descansar**

**Queria preguntarte tu tienes compañero le dije timidamente**

**No por que preguntas le dije al notar que estaba muy rojo de la cara**

**Esque me pareces muy linda y queria saber si te gustaria salir con migo en una cita**

**Lo pense por un momento si me encantaria salir contigo le conteste muy feliz ya que era el primer lobo que me lo pedia que tal si salimos esta noche ya que hay luna llena**

**Me encantaria y tengo el lugar perfecto le conteste **

**Esa noche ambos lobos caminaban asia un lago muy bonito para tener su primera cita cuando llegaron ambos quedaron sorprendidos el resplandor de la luna en el lago formaba una hermosa vista ambos continuaban disfrutando la hermosa vista **

**Cuando derepente el macho lanzo un aullido muy hermoso y lleno de amor**

**Que hermoso aulla dijo la loba se acerco al macho y juntos aullaron por unos minutos que parecian horas cuando terminaron descansaron un momento bajo un lindo arbol**

**Me arme de valor y le pregunte ala hermosa hembra queria saber si quisieras casarte con migo **

**Me tomo por sorpresa lo que me dijo y le respondi claro que si me casaria contigo me acerque y le di un beso lleno de amor **

**Correspondi el hermoso beso **

**Despues que rompimos el beso para recuperar el aliento le dije ven y caminamos unos metros hasta un lugar que estaba rodeado por un hermoso campo de flores y el brillo de la luna dava perfectamente en el centro**

**Los dos caminamos hasta el centro de la roca ceremonial donde iniciamos el ritual de matrimonio primero aceptamos nuestros olores mutuos mordisqueamos nuestras orejas cuando tocamos narices llore de la emocion **

**Ojala y mi madre estubiera aqui para ver mi boda pense de repente escuche una voz que reconoci de inmediato mama dije y volte a ver de donde provenia la voz**

**Si hija aqui estoy nunca me perderia tu boda ledije apareciendo enfrente de ella sabes que siempre estare contigo cuidandote me acerque ala nueva pareja y poniendo mi pata en su hombro les dije tendran un hermoso futuru cuida muy bien a mi hija por favor **

**Claro que si le conteste incluso daria mi vida por ella**

**Llore de la emocion gracias mama por venir a mi boda **

**No fue nada hija ahora me tengo que ir pero siempre te cuidare desde arriba me acerque a ambos y les di un gran abrazo antes de desaparecer **

**Gracias mami le dije antes de que desapareciera mire a mi compañero y vi que estaba llorando que tienes cariño**

**Ubiera querido que mi madre presenciara mi boda derepente una flor blanca callo enfrente de mi lo que provoco que llorara mas,levante la hermosa flor y le dije a mi compañera mi madre tambien presencio nuestra boda amor**

**CON ESTO TERMINA MI PRIMER CAPITULO QUERIA ASERLO MAS GRANDE PERO ESCRIBIR EL FINAL ME HIZO LLORAR Y NO PUEDO SEGUIR :,(**

**HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO LECTORES PROMETO ACTUALIZAR CAD DIAS **

**GRACIAS AMOR POR ACERME MUY FELIZ TE QUIERO MUCHO**


End file.
